game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Warzone: Iron Wolf II
|publisher = NINE100 Studios |engine = Wartech 4}} Warzone: Iron Wolf II is a First-Person Shooter developed by DECA The Hague and published by NINE100 Studios. It was unveiled during DECA's E3 Presentation. Development Warzone: Iron Wolf II's development started after the completion of Warzone: Iron Wolf under the codename Project Sleeper. Sleeper was originaly not conceived as a Warzone entry at all, but rather a multimedia project. Elements of this were quickly cut due to scope and the project was rebranded into version 2.0 or Inglorious. Inglorious was at first set in a new continuity and feature a complete new cast of characters. The first campaign prototypes were made during this version. However, the studio felt that the game required too much background informatiom to be justified and settled on making the game a direct sequel to Iron Wolf. The studio started fleshing out the lore during this version of the game, version 3.0. Elements and assets of the Inglorious campaign were reused, albeit it being that holding on to previous ideas made it more difficult to get a coherent story. The studio got together with the publisher and explained that they needed to put more effort on the campaign mode, wanting to branch out the things to do in it. This led to Elegant Attack being added to the development team, with them handling some aspects of the multiplayer, like map design and charactet animations. The team had more freedom in designing the multiplayer, as DECA gave them the lore of the world and let them make their intepretation of locations and factions. This means that multiplayer maps are not tied to campaign missions. DECA felt that Iron Wolf II required a lot of story telling to make the story in general understandable, the team considered multiple media during development. Eventually, they created a series of short stories, a prequel comic and more to detail the events before the game, as well as lengthier cutscenes in between missions. Gameplay Warzone: Iron Wolf II takes elements from it's prequel and spiritual predecessor and expands heavily on mechanics like movement and customization. While it's campaign, albeit being expanded on as in the sense of quantity, hasn't changed that much compared to its predecessors, multiplayer takes a step into the direction of the old Arena-shooter genre instead of the Military-shooter genre. Campaign The campaign starts in 2042, 9 years after the events of Iron Wolf. In 2039, the Geneva Convention on World Peace is held in Geneva, Switzerland. This results in the formation of the Geneva Convention Defense Protocol, at first a United Nations-backed organization. Due to rules of the convention in regards to a Nations Arms possession, the United States, China and more leave the Protocol. The United States is afraid that Typhoon will be protected by the Convention and thus wants to take matters in their own hands, while China decides to support the United States. The creates the establishment of the Sovereignity Pact. GCDP Operation Force Vanguard is established as the primary defense unit as a successor to the Blue Helmets, engaging in peacekeeping missions across the world. Meanwhile, the United States are continuing their chase after Typhoon remnants, making the 2 factions bound to collide into each other. Synopsis In the year 2042, the tension between the Sovereignity and the Convention has reached its climax. A United States Special Forces team is send to the Sinaï region near Suez to dispatch a group of insurgents occupying a city nearby a Sovereignity command station codenamed: Babel, which has resisted a few breach attempts of the insurgents. The mission goes awry when the terrorist cell activates and carries a suicide strategy, killing dozens soldiers and civilians in the city. Eventually, Vanguard peacekeepers secure the location and extract the wounded Mark Owen from the city. Meanwhile, AFO Predator has located TSC Martin in Cairo, Egypt. The activity of the Sovereignity in the region was to cloak the activity of the Predators in Cairo while looking for Typhoon officials. They surround the building of Martin and infiltrate it quietly. Eventually, the mission goes turbulent when the police comes to investigate suspicious activity and Typhoon guards open fire on the police. Martin escapes from the building before Predator can apprehend him and the team goes into pursuit. They find him again, only being detained by Convention officials and escorted in an armored convoy. Predator assaults the convoy, crashes the car carrying Martin and try to get answers before Martin is shot by Convention Forces, who are shut down by Predator. Unfortunately, the Predators were recognized as Sovereignity forces by surveillance and the Convention puts an ultimatum on the United States to seize all foreign military operations. The president refuses, after being advised by his generals who believe the war against Typhoon is still not over yet, and the Convention officialy declares war against the United States. Mark Owen, who is still in Vanguard presence, decides to defect to Vanguard, feeling that the warpath of the United States has to stop. After repelling stationed Sovereignity forces in Convention-allied nations, Vanguard initiates an assault on the carrier fleet of the United States. The goal is to secure the main USS and download datafiles of the Battle Network to commence the invasion of the East Coast. The naval battle is fierce, but Vanguard manages to get 2 teams to land on the main carrier, who clear the bridge of remaining opposition. Starting the download of the Battle Network, the 2 teams get a message from command that they need to be extracted ASAP, as the second phase of the invasion has aleady been launched. The Convention sends a message to the United States, stating that they have to evacuate the civilians in the eastern states. Before knowing what is going on, an unspecified amount of Tactical Bombs go of in the Atlantic Ocean, creating a massive wave that is about to wreck the eastern coast cities. While many civilians are evacuated in time, the United States still issues forces to secure the locations in disarray. However, Vanguard and Convention forces land on the East coast, performing civilian rescue missions, humanitarian aid and forcing the US soldiers to surrender. After this massive defeat, the United States surrenders and the Convention forces them to abolish all military activity, which they do so. However, Predator is still not satisfied with the current state of the world and alongside other special forces members, they form a black flag paramilitary organization, known as Terminus. While the United States has destroyed its entire military, they secretly support the organization, alongside other former Sovereignity members like China and South Africa. To avoid immediate suppression of the Convention, and Vanguard in particular, Terminus assaults a Vanguard station in the Azores, which was used as a centrepiece during the Invasion of America. The mission is a succes and Terminus manages to download operational schematics of Vanguard operations, showing their possession of them to the public, as well as revealing their existence to lay out the fact that the Convention is burying tracks of Typhoon. A year passes by without many incidents, until Singapore is the target of a terrorist attack. Vanguard is dispatched to clear out the threat, but they are too late to stop the unleashment of a chemical agent, killing hundreds of people. Before they retreat, Vanguard takes down the terrorist leader and secures him for interrogation. The leader reveals that he has ties to Terminus, which causes the Convention to pronounce all Terminus members as the most-wanted criminals in the world. After hearing the accusations of the Convention, Terminus discovers that the leader was indeed part of their Chinees branch and that the organization is splintering. To find why the attack was carried out by their allies, Terminus infiltrates a research and development facility in Malasya. There they discover that the Convention's agency has covert ties with the facility, as well as the creation of the chemical agent used in Singapore. They barely survive a sudden outbreak of the virus and escape with the name and location of the creator, who's put on death row in Geneva. Seeing the urgency of securing the doctor, Terminus gathers a massive army from secret Sovereignity reserves and cuts through Convention territory in Europe. The Convention realizing that they are after Geneva, put the city on lockdown and fortify it heavily. However, because of a diversion with a drone, Terminus cause havoc to spread in the city. In the chaos, Vanguard regains the upper hand and repel forces, but it is discovered that a team of Terminus managed to breach and clear the prison facility and escape with the Doctor. Due to the sudden use of massive resources by Terminus, the United States, China and the other nations are accused of helping Terminus, but they deny all accusations. With the global affairs ensueing, Terminus gets intel from the Doctor that he was enslaved by the Convention's Agency department at a Black Facility in Siberia. Terminus infiltrates and secures the blacksite, finding out that the chemical agent exists in more configurations, that the Agent is actually a Typhoon member and that Cardinal is still alive, albeit being with the Convention. The team escapes, but loses proof on what they had found, forcing them to come out of hiding again and confront the Agent or Cardinal. With the help of a former contact, Terminus tracks down the Agent to Monte Carlo and send a team to assassinate him. However, the hit goes awry and the Agent is extracted by Vanguard, who take the oppertunity to hunt down the assassins and capture them with the help of the Agency, lead by John Fowler. One operative is recognized by Fowler, who takes him in for the Agency to interrogate. During the interrogation, Fowler is tipped off that the leader of the Agency might be Typhoon, but Fowler reveals that he is tired of hunting ghosts and instead eliminates his former friend. With the widespread operations conducted by Vanguard pushing Terminus back and unravelling the group piece by piece, Terminus sets out to steal the BioKey from the Convention to prevent another annihilation of the Sovereignity nations. With the help of an informant, they manage to spoof a breach in the library in Geneva causing the BioKey to be transferred to Pantheon Station, Slovakia. There, Terminus infiltrates the facility and fends of a counterattack on the airstrip, securing the VTOL carrying the device and escaping into oblivion. Scared by the fact that the enemy now posses their body, Vanguard goes into contigency. They ignore diplomacy and with the help of Convention allied forces, they besiege the city of Shanghai and try to recover leads on the whereabouts of the BioKey. However, the forces are attacked by the remains of the Geneva assault arms and drawn into an ambush where the BioKey is used to take their suits down and spring-lock them. At this moment, Terminus seizes the oppertuniy to reveal the hidden agenda of the Agency and Vanguard decides to send out an immediate arrest order of the Agent. Following this revelation, Vanguard and Terminus join forces and expose Whistler by deceiving him. Locke joins the Vanguard team and pretends to be a prisoner, as he is lead onto the Agency's airship over the Atlantic Ocean. They escort him to the bridge where Whistler is. However upon apprehending him, Whistler manages to escape and the a self-destruct sequence activates as the ship plummets out of the sky. The Decker, Karma and Locke fight their way as the ship's internals break and leak. Eventually, they manage to pilot a VTOL from the flight deck and head towards coordinates Whistler mentioned at the bridge. Learning from Nazari about the swarm intelligence of the Grey Goo, Locke, Decker and Karma try to intercept the payload on the highway, but fail to prevent the unleashment of Agent Grey inside a football stadium. Karma and Locke chase the beacon that controls the swarm on the highway, but they crash off the bridge. Saint and Prophet then go in the epicenter and manage to activate a scalar weapon and destroy the flood, but Prophet has sacrificed himself. In the ravaged remains, Saint is spared by Cardinal and they decide on an armistice to take down the man responsible for everything. They go off the grid and carry out a black flag assassination at Whistler's private estate. On motorcycles, they approach his estate. Once inside, they fight off security personnel while trying to shut off the automated defenses in the estate, while Whistler is taunting them via the comms. He reveals that he interrogated Cardinal while in Typhoon possession after China, gaining unconciously his trust, resulting him easily persuasing him to join the Agency. Once they manage to shut down the sentries, they confront Whistler, who wounds Cardinal and falls with Saint out of the window. In a brief fight, Saint's arm gets split by his knife, causing Saint due to the shock and bloodlose to hallucinate and see a vision of Spike. Cardinal kills of Whistler and drags away Saint, but Saint is told that he must kill Cardinal. At the end, Cardinal puts down Saint on the ground to presumably rest. At this moment, Saint can shoot Cardinal or, if he waits too long, be shot by him. Multiplayer Weapons and Equipment Extra Editions *Standard - The game *Vanguard - The game, Warzone: The Interbellum Analogies hardcover *Terminus - The game, Warzone: The Interbellum Analogies hardcover, Enaction Pro Controller Cut Content Reception Go ahead to write pre-release thoughts/expectations here or I'll make them up and speak for you :] Category:Games Category:Warzone (Series)